


For The Millionth Time

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-16
Updated: 2003-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex does some things for the millionth time, and some things for the first time, with Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Millionth Time

## For The Millionth Time

by catpower2000

[]()

* * *

The sounds of crappy alt-rock filled the night air as Lex stared up at the barn loft. He gave a small smile as he thought, for the millionth time, So young. He's so young. Then he continued on his path into the barn. 

"Clark?" he called over the music, ascending the stairs to the loft. As he neared the top, he caught a glimpse of a tanned, naked back, bent over a desk. His eyes slid down the muscled and flawless expanse of skin to the faded jeans with a strip of blue boxers peeking out. Lex drew in his breath silently as Clark straightened and turned at the sound of his voice. The view of Clark's naked chest was simply stunning. Jesus. 

"Lex!" Clark replied in surprise, and a huge dazzling grin spread across the boy's face. He crossed the room to turn off the music, and mercifully, the whiny lyrics faded into quiet. "What are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you later at the Talon to go over my history paper." He grabbed a red t-shirt off the couch and pulled it on. Lex noticed that it was faded and too-tight, and that there was a hole in the left shoulder. Sometimes he felt like he spent all of his spare minutes mentally cataloguing these tiny, insignificant details about Clark. What was Clark wearing, how did he order his coffee, what topic of conversation made the boy's eyes light up with interest? Lex shook his head to clear it and concentrated on the matter at hand. 

"I stopped by to see if I could help you now and beg off for later. Something came up in Metropolis early tomorrow and I'm going to have to sleep there tonight, so I need to get going earlier than I thought." 

Did he imagine it or did a flash of disappointment cross Clark's face? "Oh, sure. You don't have to help me at all if you don't have time. I don't want to make your life more complicated." 

Lex laughed inwardly. You have no idea, he thought. "Clark, you're not. I told you I wanted to help you. Besides, you know history is my forte. I like to show off." He smiled wryly and sat down on the couch. "Now, let me see what you're working on." 

Clark retrieved his books and settled onto the couch next to Lex. Lex closed his eyes for a split second and breathed in the smell of him, soap and apples and something indefinable and wonderful that was just Clark. For the millionth time, he felt true pain at his compulsion to see Clark and spend time with him, and yet his utter inability to tell him the truth about how he felt. Every second he was with the boy, he ached to touch that hard body, to look into those green eyes with undisguised love and lust, to kiss those red, red lips. Even now, he looked down and there was Clark's thigh right next to his own, the musculature straining against the worn denim. For the millionth time, he resisted the urge to grab that thigh and shove his tongue down Clark's throat, to rip that t-shirt off and... 

"Lex?" Clark's voice was tentative. "What are you thinking about?" 

"Nothing." The word came out harsher than he'd meant it, and he immediately softened his tone. He raised his eyes to meet that green gaze. "Nothing, Clark. I was thinking about my meeting tomorrow," he lied smoothly. 

"Oh." Now he _knew_ he wasn't imagining it, Clark _did_ look wounded. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. Clark immediately looked uncomfortable and turned away from him to stare down at the floor. "What is it?" 

"It's just...Lex, I don't know. Sometimes I just see you looking at me, and I...you have this look on your face like you're upset with me. And when I ask you what's wrong, you change the subject. Did I do something to upset you?" Clark's eyes were worried when he raised them to meet Lex`s. 

Lex shook his head vehemently, remorseful and annoyed at himself. "No, no, nothing. It's not that at all. I swear, Clark, you've never done anything to upset me." 

"Then what is it? What is that look? You're really hard to read, Lex, and I...I wish I knew you better. I feel like I always come to you for help, and to share my problems, and you never do that with me." 

"That's because I don't want to burden you with my problems," Lex answered, matching Clark's serious tone. 

"But it's _not_ a burden, Lex! When you don't let me see the things that bother you, that shuts me out and I can't really be a friend to you like you've been to me. It hurts because it feels like you think I can't handle knowing your problems, like you think I'm just a kid." 

"I don't think that, Clark, and I would never want to make you feel that way. I consider you a close friend," Lex said soberly. And so much more, he added mentally. 

"Then prove it. Let me in on this one thing. What does that look mean?" Clark was almost pleading, and then he looked away again, as if afraid of the answer. 

Lex looked levelly at the younger man, weighing his options. He could easily make up another lie, something a bit more profound than work this time, and he knew Clark would buy it, because of his innocence and lack of guile. But...but. Maybe this was a way in, finally, a way to broach the subject he'd turned away from a million times already. He was so tired, so tired of fighting it, fighting his feelings and his desire and his love. 

"You really want to know, Clark? You really want to know me?" he asked almost defiantly. 

"Lex, _yes_ , I really do! I want to know everyth...I mean, I want to know about you." Clark raised his eyes and stared straight into Lex's. The look Lex saw there shocked him. Clark looked... _fiery_ , passionate and flushed and positive. There was also something else, something Lex had looked for a million times, but never hoped to find. It was desire. Guarded, yes, hidden and tentative, yes. But it was there. 

Lex took a deep breath. He allowed Clark's strength to flow into him. He marshaled his thoughts and feelings and remembered that he was a Luthor, and powerful, and he could do anything, even this thing that threatened to tear him apart with terror. Why am I so afraid? he asked himself. Because I don't want to lose him completely, he answered immediately. But I can't keep going like this. I have to tell him the truth. 

"Clark. That look...that look is a private look that I never meant for you to see. I certainly never meant to make you feel like you upset me, in fact, quite the opposite. I really like being with you, Clark, maybe too much sometimes." There he stopped for breath and nerve. 

Clark furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?" He sounded confused, but Lex looked closely for a spark of hope and thought he found it, or at least fooled himself enough to continue. 

"I mean, I care about you, Clark. A lot. A...an awful lot." He stopped, and swallowed, and watched Clark's face. And then something extraordinary happened. Clark's eyes softened, and deepened, and he smiled, not his usual wide grin, but a soft, generous smile that went to his eyes and straight to Lex's heart. 

"Are you saying you love me, Lex?" he asked gently. 

Lex felt the role reversal strongly. He had always mentored Clark, encouraged him, tried to help him grow and mature as a person. And now Clark was helping him to grow, to be honest, encouraging him to speak his mind and not be afraid. He smiled at the irony, took a deep breath and plunged. 

As he began to speak, the words flowed out of him faster than he could think about them. "Clark, I have always loved you. When I opened my eyes after you pulled me out of the water and I saw your face, I loved you. When I heard your voice for the first time, I loved you. When I got to know you, your sweet nature, your deep loyalty, your innate sense of justice, I fell in love with you so deeply that I almost couldn't breathe. When I wake up in the morning, I see your face. When I go to bed at night, I miss you so much I ache. I would do anything for you." 

Clark sat, his eyes huge, and stared at Lex. Lex waited, agonized, for something, some reaction, anything. He braced himself for the worst, for the disgust, the anger, the rejection. He just knew Clark was going to stand up, to start shouting, to throw him out...He closed his eyes in pain and shame. 

The first thing he felt was breath against his face. Then, feather-light against his lips, warm, soft lips just barely brushed. He inhaled sharply and started to open his eyes. He just had a glimpse of green eyes very close to his own before he heard, "No. Keep them closed." 

It had been a very long time since someone had given a direct order to Lex Luthor. This isn't how it was supposed to go, he thought desperately. I'm supposed to be leading the way, showing Clark what...his thoughts trailed off as he felt Clark's mouth close firmly over his for the first time. 

And, God, it was everything he had ever dreamed of. Clark's lips really were as soft and hot as they looked. Lex was instantly and painfully hard. Clark sucked gently on his lower lip and then nipped it with his teeth. Lex groaned and raised his hands to hold Clark's face, to deepen the kiss. But Clark had other ideas. He took both of Lex's wrists and effortlessly held them over his head, against the back of the couch. Then he continued his soft, tentative exploration of Lex's mouth undisturbed. 

This extraordinary turn of events shocked Lex Luthor to his core. He had always, _always_ been the aggressor with sex, always took control, and never lost control. And here he was, pinned to a couch by a sixteen year old farm boy, and he _liked_ it. It was impossible, and yet...he stopped thinking at that point as Clark moved from his lips to his neck, gentle kisses and sucks, moving ever downward. 

"Oh, yes," he whispered low in his throat. "Yes, please." He felt Clark smile against his neck, and he heard the answering whisper, "You like that, Lex? You want me to touch you?" 

"Clark." Lex struggled to swim back to his rational self, to come out of the trance. "Clark, what are you doing? What does this mean?" He opened his eyes and stared straight into Clark's, and oh GOD, how it felt to have Clark's face so close to his, and how unutterably beautiful the boy was, and how much he wanted to spend the rest of the night, the rest of his life, just kissing that beautiful mouth. How many millions of times had he pictured this moment, had he ached for this moment? But he had to know. He had to know for sure that Clark felt the same way about him as he felt about Clark. Even though his entire mind and body revolted against it, he pulled away from Clark and waited for the answer to his question. 

And waited. Clark stared back at him, and actually had the nerve to look faintly amused. "What are you laughing at?" Lex asked crankily, shifting uncomfortably to relieve his aching erection. 

"Lex. Are you seriously asking me this question?" His smile grew wider. "Really?" 

Lex grew more irritated the happier Clark looked. "Yes! Yes, I am asking it and I want an answer! And I want my hands back too, please." 

Clark gently lowered his wrists, but didn't release them. He turned Lex's left palm toward his face and placed a soft kiss on it. "Lex. You are the most amazing person I've ever met in my life. You have no idea how unworthy I feel of your love. You're brilliant, you're incredibly generous and kind, and you're the most handsome man I've ever met in my life. I didn't know what love was before I met you. I thought the tiny, puppy dog feelings I had for Lana and Chloe were love. When I met you, you obliterated all those little wisps of feelings with one wave of your hand." He turned Lex's right palm over and kissed that one too. "I don't know why or how I got so lucky for you to love me, but I promise you I'll do everything I can to be worthy of it. Now, are you satisfied? Because all this love talk? Is nice, but I'd really rather get to the fun part." He smiled wickedly and leaned in very close to Lex's face, eyes dancing mischievously. 

Lex closed his eyes and allowed himself one moment to absorb everything Clark had said, to feel the extraordinary relief and love that engulfed him. Only one moment, before his long-denied lust took over. Lightning fast, Lex pulled his wrists away from Clark, and swung a leg over his lap to straddle the boy. He sat astride Clark's lap, gazing down into that laughing face, and his mood turned from loving to predatory instantly. "Sure, Clark, what do you want? You want to fuck me?" he asked challengingly. Clark went from laughing to moaning in a second. "God yes, Lex, I want to do everything with you." 

Lex grasped the hem of Clark's t-shirt and pulled. Clark obediently lifted his arms and Lex pulled the shirt off over his head. There was his naked torso, tanned and perfect. Lex's eyes narrowed with predatory lust. Clark's face was so angelic, so young and innocent, but his body was a man`s body. The combination drove Lex to the brink of insanity. He traced the outline of Clark's pectoral muscle with one finger, then dragged it over that silky skin and outlined each abdominal muscle. He ran that one finger down the line running from Clark's hip and disappearing into his jeans. He looked up at Clark to gauge his reaction. Clark's eyes were closed and his red lips were open. He panted and ground his groin into Lex's. "Oh yeah, Lex, please, yes please." He reached up for Lex's face, and Lex leaned over and once again their lips met. This time Lex was ready for it, and he controlled the kiss, smoothly sliding his tongue into Clark's mouth and finally, _finally_ sucking and biting on that over-full lower lip, as he had fantasized about a million times. It was better than he had imagined it, because Clark was beneath him writhing and panting and he could feel Clark's hard-on grinding into his leg, and it was _Clark_ , his Clark, who was the best person he knew and the center of Lex`s lonely world. 

He ran his hands up and down Clark's naked torso as he kissed him deeply, feeling the muscles bunch and smooth under his touch, finding the secret spots that made Clark moan more deeply, grasp Lex's neck more firmly, grind his cock against Lex harder. "God Clark, you taste so good." And he did. The boy didn't taste like sweat, he tasted clean and sweet and pure. Lex couldn't wait to get him dirty. He reached down and undid the top button of Clark's jeans, running his hand inside the waistband of his boxers. Clark gasped. "Ah God, Lex. I feel like...I'm so..." 

Lex growled deep in his throat and yanked the zipper down hard, shoving his hand down and grasping Clark's cock. And oh, it was iron and silk at the same time, and so large that he actually stopped kissing him long enough to look down at it. "Jesus, Clark, if I'd known you had that waiting for me, I wouldn't have waited so long." 

Clark looked up at him from beneath his straight black brows almost shyly. "Worth the wait, I hope?" He face was innocent, but he thrust his cock up into Lex's hand with complete abandon. 

"You are driving me fucking crazy, you know that, Clark? I need you to be naked now." He stood up and then sat next to Clark on the couch. He reached down and adjusted his swollen cock in his pants, ignoring its ache. "Get up. Now." Clark obediently stood in front of him, and Lex drank in the sight. There was Clark, stripped to the waist, hair messy and wild, lips red and swollen from kissing, with his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped and his cock pushing out of the top of his boxers. He was a fantasy personified, and Lex was almost afraid again, afraid of how much he wanted this boy, afraid of losing all control. He harshly mastered himself. "Take off your pants." 

"You sure?" Clark teased, then looked at Lex's face, at the naked need there. Clark's face glazed over with sexual desire, and his eyes never left Lex's as he pushed his jeans and boxers down to his knees and kicked them off. He was completely naked. His body was quite simply...perfect. Broad shoulders, wide lats, great pecs, perfectly flat and defined abs, small waist, unbelievably gorgeous big cock, long muscular legs. Lex watched him grasp his own cock and slowly start to stroke it. It was the single sexiest thing Lex had ever seen. "Do you like this?" Clark whispered softly. "Do you know that I do this, here at night, and I think about you? That I have always wanted to stand in front of you and show you how much I want you?" 

Lex couldn't answer, he couldn't form words. His eyes went back and forth between Clark's face, eyes heavy-lidded and mouth open and panting, and his hand, rubbing his beautiful cock with slow deliberate strokes. The sight was so arousing that Lex had to close his eyes for a minute, or he was going to come in his pants without touching himself. He hadn't done that since he was 13 and had no intention of doing it now. 

He felt weight on top of him. He opened his eyes to find Clark sitting on his lap, naked and with need written all over his face. "Lex, I want you. Tell me what you want. Tell me what to do. Can I take off your clothes?" 

Lex nodded, still speechless but determined to remain in control. Clark smiled and started on the buttons of Lex's shirt. He bit one side of his lower lip as he concentrated, and that was enough to make Lex grab his face and start to kiss him again. Clark pulled away, laughing, and continued to work on his shirt buttons. "Mmm, Lex, I've always wondered what you look like under all these buttoned-up shirts, behind all those expensive suits. Now I get to find out." His smile broadened and he unabashedly stared into Lex's eyes as he licked his lips. He pulled Lex's shirt apart and yanked it out of his pants. He tentatively ran a hand down Lex's chest, and Lex watched him as he mentally registered, No hair there either. The feel of Clark's strong rough hand against his skin was almost too much for him. He groaned and reached down again for Clark's cock. 

"Wait," the boy gasped, and fumbled with the clasp of Lex's pants. "I want to see you. I want to touch you." He brushed Lex's erection through the fabric with the back of his hand, and Lex felt it like a bolt of electricity through his body. He had never, ever been so turned on by another person in his life. The simplest things...Clark's thick black hair falling into his face, the sound of his breathing, the feel of his thigh muscles straining against Lex's...were fueling Lex's lust to the point that he couldn't take it anymore. 

"Fuck, Clark, I'll do it myself," he said impatiently, pushing Clark's hand away. He deftly undid his pants and pulled his rock hard cock out of his silk boxers. He held it in his hand and met Clark's gaze, offering it up to him. "You like that?" he rasped. "You want that?" 

Clark exhaled shakily. Instead of answering, he bent his head and kissed Lex's shoulder. He moved lower, to his chest, and Lex watched as Clark's red lips opened and his tongue emerged to lick his nipple. Fucking Christ, I want him, he thought. "Yesss," he hissed aloud. Clark made eye contact for a moment and then moved to the other nipple, sucking and even biting lightly now. He slid down off the couch to kneel in front of Lex. 

Another one of Lex's deepest fantasies was fulfilled when he looked down to see Clark kneeling between his legs, looking totally debauched and totally aroused. He grunted, "Jesus Christ," and let his head drop back against the couch, not caring anymore about being in control or keeping his composure, or anything but allowing this angel, this devil, this sixteen year old kid to do whatever he wanted to him. He reached out and ran his hands through the silky, wavy hair for the first time. It felt so good against his palm. Clark never broke eye contact as he slowly lowered his mouth to Lex's stomach. His tongue traced circles onto Lex's hard abs, dipping into his navel briefly before languidly moving to taste Lex's left hip bone. Lex's hands clenched in Clark's hair and he fought desperately to keep from just pushing Clark's mouth down and choking him on his hard cock. 

And then finally...finally. Clark whispered, "Should I?" And Lex whispered, "Fuck yes, Clark. Please." And Clark opened his mouth and sucked gently on the head of Lex's cock. Jesus, the heat of his mouth...it was like a furnace. And the sight...so incredibly erotic, so hot, so much better than every one of his elaborate and endless fantasies about Clark. This reality surpassed them all. Clark, sucking his cock, moving his full, soft lips and tongue up and down the shaft, nostrils flaring as he breathed through his nose. His cheeks hollowed as he experimented with applying suction. He held Lex's cock in his hand and licked with the flat of his tongue from the base all the way to the tip. 

"You sure this is your first time with this?" Lex managed to pant out. Clark raised his head and Lex gave him a sweaty smile. Clark smiled back. 

"You're the only person I've ever felt close enough to, to do anything like this at all. Since I met you, it was always you, Lex. I've dreamed about this a million times." 

With those words, Lex finally understood that his life was about to change forever, and he wanted it to. No longer would he go through life alone, feeling like an alien. Clark would be there with him. For the millionth time, Clark's smile brought out his own. 


End file.
